


再靠近一点点

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 璇慧杉
Kudos: 3





	1. 上

公交车上人满为患，拐一个大弯踩一个刹车就要人挤着人颠荡一波。老旧的公车上的空调坏了有好些年了，驾驶座头上积了好几层灰的小风扇摇摇晃晃时不时发出咯吱咯吱的声响。正值夏季，闷热的车厢内充斥着一股汗液的酸臭味。这片城区偏远治安差劲，公交车上偷东西揩油的事时有发生。

段艺璇不再去看车窗外，压低棒球帽的帽檐，下一站她就要下车了。刚走几步刹车的晃荡就让她撞上了一个学生模样的小女娃。

"不好意思，你没事吧。"

段艺璇侧着头靠在了女孩的肩膀上颇为关切的问候道。女孩的身体一瞬间僵硬住了。原来是那女人的一只手伸进了女孩的衣内。

"师傅还有我我还没下。"

这一站下来了四五个人，在段艺璇的呼喊声中车门慢些关上了。摸了满手的香还拿了个钱包，段艺璇乐呵呵地把钱包里的现钱掏出来，其余的随手扔垃圾桶了。

段艺璇慢悠悠走到前面的小卖部买了包烟靠着旁边的大槐树就地抽上了。

"你还我钱包。"

方才车上的女孩跑得满脸通红、大汗淋漓，在下一站匆匆下车后一路狂奔追了过来。

女孩黑色的帆布鞋被洗得发白，校服穿戴整齐，相貌算上乘的，书包上还挂着一个皮卡丘的小玩偶。坐在窗边的段艺璇饶有兴致地看着她是怎样把前面那个男人裤兜里的钱包一点一点勾出来。

听她口音不像是本省的，不知道是从哪里溜过来的小贼。段艺璇就等着她过来，最近好多人坐公交的时候都丢东西了。

段艺璇缓缓吐出一口白烟，笑容明媚。

"这钱包又不是你的，要还也不是还给你。"

这女人刚才在车上就一直在盯着她，也不知道究竟是个什么目的。前面根本就防不胜防，苏杉杉只顾着那女人在她身上乱摸，惹她一阵心烦意乱。橘子味的烟草香钻入她的鼻腔，苏杉杉不喜欢烟味却意外地没感到不适。

女人梳着干净利落的马尾，外面一件敞开的格子衬衫，里面是紧身的背心。脸长得还看得过去，就是笑起来欠欠的，苏杉杉怎么看怎么觉得讨人嫌。

"你给不给。"

苏杉杉凑近身小声说着，一把尖锐的匕首抵住了段艺璇的腹部。这个流氓无赖不仅占了她便宜，还抢她钱，实在是忍无可忍。

"小姑娘这么心急讨不了好果子吃的，你也不看看这是谁的地盘。"

段艺璇面不改色地把烟头按在树上掐灭了。没想到这小贼性子还挺躁的，可得当心些。

"那这位姐姐你也不带这么欺负人的吧。"

苏杉杉把尖刀收回了袖内，语气一下子缓和了不少。段艺璇也松了一口气，看她人生地不熟的还是好糊弄。

"保护费你总得要交的吧。"

苏杉杉犹豫了一会儿，但现在还是低调不惹事为上策。

"三七分？"

"保护费就这么点啊？你也不打听打听你段哥我在这片的名头。"

"四六？"

苏杉杉艰难地开口，要是被管钱的那人知道了想必会哭死吧。

段艺璇装模做样地摇摇头又摇摇手指。

"知道你有孝心，念在你新来的不懂规矩的份上我就跟你说说，你在这里偷的东西都是要交税的。"

段艺璇看向了苏杉杉背着的书包。

"该交还是得交。"

翻翻包内七七八八的物品，挑挑捡捡了良久段艺璇只拿走了一个小包子的挂件。

"我说过你新来的，就先交这个吧。"

就拿这个啊。这位姐姐人还是不错的，苏杉杉莫名有些感动。

"还有..."

段艺璇身子向前倾了些，贴上苏杉杉的侧脸对着她的耳朵低语道。

"你的胸也不错算抵了些。"

段艺璇忽然偏过头亲了口苏杉杉的脸颊。苏杉杉再反应过来时，段艺璇已经转身离去了。这个流氓，苏杉杉抚上了她发烫的脸颊。但直到段艺璇走出她的视野时她才意识到她的钱飞了。

苏杉杉恨得咬牙切齿。一打听才知道这地界的地头蛇一个月前就被一锅端了，现在还关着，哪会再出来收什么保护费，帮派内都人人自危忙着躲起来。再别说也根本没人听过有个叫"段哥"的人物了。

在这附近瞎找了一圈，苏杉杉也想明白过来了，这女人是故意的，在公交车上就蹲着她了。这一站也不是她的目的地，也别想能找到她的老窝了。这也提醒她要换换地方了，总在车上早就引起人们注意了这不她今天就栽了，不幸中的万幸她招来的不是警察。

也不知道这女人是有多无聊，忙活这么久就拿走了一个包子。背包里多出了几张红色的钞票和零散着的钱币。算了算还有一包烟钱。苏杉杉想想还是觉得好气，总不能白让人亲了吧。这轻薄之仇她一定要讨回来。

苏杉杉大步向前跑去，挂在背包上的小皮卡丘也一晃一晃踏上了路途。

段艺璇将小包子系回了胡晓慧书包拉链上，小包子旁边还靠着一个小香蕉的挂坠。叫了几声胡晓慧，人明明在也不应。

几天前段艺璇作为胡晓慧的暂时监护人被叫去办公室喝茶了。胡晓慧的父母因为工作需要常年不在家，自己这个以前的邻居就被拉来看家了。段艺璇家道中落本来也没个地方住的，想也不想就答应了。  
  
胡晓慧是早恋被抓了，说教了一顿，段艺璇也装装样子训斥了胡晓慧几句。明面上是胡晓慧灰溜溜被段艺璇领回家，背地里胡晓慧可是美得很。

段艺璇吃醋了，她心里还是有我的。胡晓慧和同学一起策划了这桩吸引监护人关注以把监护人的身心都紧紧抓住的闹剧。

路上胡晓慧欣喜地给同学发去喜讯，要是事成了就请她吃饭。胡晓慧还没高兴多久到了家里就没有然后了，段艺璇一回家就准备起了晚饭。没事不用着急再等等段艺璇可能就冲她发脾气了。

"胡晓慧。"

段艺璇叫她了，胡晓慧心里一紧。

"这鱼你想吃清蒸的还是红烧的。"

段艺璇看起来不像是会把这件事给忘了吧。可能......段艺璇今天晚上连吃了三碗饭胃口格外地好。没关系让她再酝酿酝酿，不是有个说法叫暴风雨前的平静。

过了一天段艺璇也还是没问起。吃死你得了。胡晓慧咬着筷子幽怨地看着对面狂扒着饭的段艺璇。段艺璇抬起头似乎察觉到了胡晓慧的怨念，也想起了什么。胡晓慧真冤枉她了，段艺璇不仅没忘甚至连套都帮她买好了。

平静你个鬼啊。

胡晓慧冲进卧室把门一摔，一反锁，钻进被窝把耳朵捂住。段艺璇正在门外喊她。

"你自己吃去吧！还有那个你留着自己用我不需要！"

胡晓慧这是怎么了，饭都没吃完。段艺璇摸不着头脑，她作为家长这样做不会觉得体贴吗，胡晓慧怎么生她气了。

书包还扔在客厅。段艺璇拎起沉甸甸的书包再敲了敲门。

"你作业还做不做啊？"

"不做不做！"

段艺璇可以预见到胡晓慧明天一大早起来手忙脚乱补作业的模样了。黄色的书包上孤零零的挂着一个小香蕉。段艺璇准备把书包放回去的时候看到的。

"胡晓慧你的包子哪去了？"

"不知道你别叫了！"

胡晓慧烦都烦死了，挂件回家的时候也不知道丢哪里去了。想跟段艺璇说，又看她忙里忙外的，明天自己去找吧。

那姑娘是偷顺手了吧。段艺璇抽了张纸巾擦了擦挂件上的一些灰尘。

段艺璇的直觉告诉她小包子不是掉地上了，而是就在她眼前黑色的双肩包里。不知不觉坐过了站一睹了传闻中公交车上的小贼的真容，就像是在被心电感应的引领下段艺璇找到了小包子。段艺璇也实在想不出有什么理由能让人偷一个不值钱的挂饰了。

苏杉杉那天早上饿到眼冒金星，眼睛看到有一个包子想都没想就摸了过来，所幸在她快放进嘴里的时候苏杉杉发现了其中的蹊跷，要不然小包子上还得少掉一块。

这对挂件是段艺璇送给胡晓慧的生日礼物，她打赢她第一场拳击赛的奖金买来的。当然原本约定好的奖金可不止这么点，老板临时跑路了，段艺璇脖子上挂着的还是一个巧克力做的奖牌。被打得鼻青脸肿才换来这个，胡晓慧为自己抱不平，段艺璇却还傻乐着安慰她，地下拳击有风险是难免的。

奖牌就撕开皮喂给胡晓慧吃了，钱盘算盘算也只够买这些了。她看现在的小朋友都爱在书包上挂点什么，就想着也要给胡晓慧的书包挂上。段艺璇思索了下就急忙跑向了刚才路过的一家商店。

"你别看我现在这样，我这名声今天打出去了，明天就会有更多人来找我，这钱不是滚滚来，到时候你要什么我就给你买什么。"

轻轻掰开胡晓慧的手指，这对挂件放在了她手心上。段艺璇本来还想着今天拿了奖金和胡晓慧出去大吃一顿来着。

"段艺璇你为什么对我这么好啊？"

"我是你姐姐不对你好对谁好啊。"

段艺璇游刃有余地回答道。成年后她变得善于伪装自己了，不是傲娇，才不是。即使她们此刻也许只差那么一点的距离。

胡晓慧没有得到她想要的答复，不免有些失落。

阴冷潮湿的出租屋内的墙皮爬满了大片大片的霉斑，木质的家具也早开始了腐败。从楼上漏下的水精准地滴进了人为摆放的水桶里。

苏杉杉提着两大袋东西回到了出租屋。这里是她们能找到的除了桥洞底下以外最便宜的住处了。把防盗链都扣上后，苏杉杉才敢拉下帽子，取下口罩。黑色帆布鞋被她高高放置在鞋柜上面，待会儿还要放阳台去晾一下，不然在这屋里她唯一的一双看得过去的鞋也要发霉。

打开的电视机一卡一卡播放着今天的新闻，苏杉杉提心吊胆地看了眼，没有噩梦中那个跨省追捕逃犯的通缉令出现。

该换药了，那人却睡死过去了。苏杉杉还怕她来晚了会被她责骂上。该死，都叫她别乱动了。伤口有些开裂了，裹着肚子的纱布沁出了一层血来。

冯思佳是被活活疼醒的。苏杉杉把她糊一脸的头发给撇开，免得沾上汗就黏在一起了。

苏杉杉买了一些消炎的和止血的药物，还有绷带。拆开几乎要和肉有些粘连在一起的绷带。冯思佳能活到现在就是个奇迹了。什么她认识的药物都给找来全用上。冯思佳发了好几天高烧不退，一度就要没了。苏杉杉也要放弃准备投案自首把冯思佳送医院去了。就在这时冯思佳挺了过来。

现在冯思佳巴不得自己没挺过来。连日的奔波让她的伤口迟迟不愈，住在这破房子里伤口又烂了。昨天晚上苏杉杉还把她的烂肉给割了下来。冯思佳遭了不少罪，从一个街头太妹摇身一变成了一个杀人犯被迫和苏杉杉绑在一起亡命天涯。冯思佳一路上骂也骂过了，却怎么也改变不了她杀了人的事实。

"叫你乱动。"

醒着的时候冯思佳是能保持不乱动但是睡着了她哪管得了那么多。冯思佳疼得只能嗷嗷叫唤，也发不出个像样的音节。

今天的晚饭还是苏杉杉煮的泡面，外加两根火腿肠。逃亡的这些日子苏杉杉深刻意识到了钱的重要，也就变得什么都要扣扣搜搜起来，这也主要是因为钱都归冯思佳管了。

"就吃这个啊？"

"你就给我这点钱，有就不错了吃你的吧。"

苏杉杉在专心剥着火腿肠的皮，以前对饮食方面格外苛刻的她现在也只要求能有个肉味过过嘴瘾就不错了。

"那也不能整天吃啊。"

冯思佳小声嘟囔了一句。苏杉杉干脆就忍痛把火腿肠塞她嘴里了。

"我的也给你了，别的也没有了。"

苏杉杉知道自己亏欠了冯思佳许多，她们这日子过得真不是滋味。

清算了一天的劳动成果，勉强可以补齐这个月的房租。这样下去也不是办法。冯思佳要养伤也不能整天跟着她跑来跑去，还要留在这个地方一段时间。苏杉杉得要另谋一条赚钱的门路出来了，不止是换个地方继续小偷小摸那么简单了。

冯思佳再数了遍压在枕头下的铁盒内她们全部的积蓄，确认无误后才敢放心睡下。明天她又要在这暗无天日的破房子里躺上一天，或者也可以躺阳台上拿个布把脸盖上吹吹外面的风，看起来很诡异，冯思佳也不会听苏杉杉出的这个鬼点子。总之她见不得光就是了。看见她的人越少越好。就算是房东也以为房子里只住了苏杉杉一个人。

杀了人为了活命就要抱头鼠窜东躲西藏，太窝囊了，想想她连人都敢杀了还有什么不敢做的。冯思佳有时候会这样想。她可以出去抢劫、吃霸王餐，使劲挥霍一阵子，把世上好玩的好吃的都尝过一遍这样死了也没有遗憾了。

苏杉杉和冯思佳默契地都没有说起过要是东窗事发了要怎么做。现在不是好好的吗，干嘛要说那么晦气的话。似乎只要不提起就不会被抓了。

冯思佳怕死贪生。苏杉杉心有愧疚。两人都被同一件事所困扰着。


	2. 中

苦于转行的苏杉杉逛了一圈也没见着什么不用身份证门槛低的工作，她没有个门路能找到的看到的都是能摆在明面上的正经工作，程序肯定要严苛些。公交车晃晃悠悠，苏杉杉也昏昏欲睡，头越来越低了下去，就在这时汽车一个大晃动，苏杉杉猛然惊醒。一抬头，一个戴着小黄帽的女孩映入了苏杉杉眼帘。女孩手抓着栏杆，仔细聆听着耳机里播放的流行歌曲。书包上眼熟的小包子挂件紧紧靠在了小香蕉身旁。

苏杉杉在一个小酒吧找到了份服务生的工作，那里有她不喜的烟酒，还有一群眼冒精光的色狼。这里还毗邻一家地下小拳场，也时常会有些毛头小子在拳场上起了争执下场了约来这干架的。

苏杉杉把长发盘起到脑后，为了掩盖自己的美貌戴上了口罩。手里端着的托盘上有两杯鸡尾酒，经过刚踹翻对手的客人那边，客人无意间抬手一碰，托盘翻了酒水全洒苏杉杉身上了。

喝大了的拳手看着苏杉杉湿了一大片的前胸顿时兽性大发。工作服的衬衫很薄一打湿里面的内衣清晰可见。苏杉杉慌忙收拾好残局，给客人道完歉就赶紧跑去更衣室了。

在去更衣室的中途酒吧的老板却把她叫住了，要她顺带着把一袋垃圾丢到离更衣室很近的后门。

后门对面就是小拳馆了，临近午夜还能听见里面的热闹。

垃圾袋扔下惊起了一窝的苍蝇。苏杉杉再一回头就被人把口罩给扯开了。拳手在身边朋友的撺掇下一步步向退到死胡同里的苏杉杉逼近。

段艺璇一吼，识趣的人早就退一边去了。段艺璇算是小有名气，拳场的人只要不是新来的都认识她。看到是段艺璇，苏杉杉就匆匆把手从腰后别着的小刀上抽了回来。

拳手酒劲上来了谁也不怕，有人想拦管他娘的打赢了他再说，然后他就踩到西瓜皮滑了一跤被人火急火燎地拖走了。

"段哥你怎么在这啊？"

段艺璇给苏杉杉披上了件外套。

"这个你就不知道了吧，我段哥这人做事一向诚信厚道，你交了我的保护费，服务当然要跟上了。"

段艺璇听到声音就跑过来看看，见到是熟人了就出手帮一帮了。苏杉杉这一包烟的保护费给的也值了。

段艺璇就在隔壁的拳馆，苏杉杉要是受欺负了就可以过去找她。苏杉杉还要了个投诉电话，服务不到位苏杉杉还可以打电话骂她。写着电话号码的纸条被她小心收进了裤兜。

苏杉杉换下了制服，穿上了一件小吊带裙。招呼完最后一个客人，关上大门，现在就只有她和段艺璇两个人了。老板回家睡觉去了，在酒吧楼上还有一间供人休息的小阁楼，苏杉杉要回去也可以不回去也可以睡这里，把后门也关好就是了。

段艺璇坐在了吧台的角落，苏杉杉给她点了杯小酒，让她先不要走，下班了还有更好的东西给她喝。段艺璇也不太放心她也就没有推脱。

她很久没来这种地方了，上次来还是刚搬进胡晓慧家，被胡晓慧借口怕一个人睡住在一间的时候。胡晓慧很嫌弃段艺璇去完酒吧身上烟酒和陌生女人的气味，半夜段艺璇回来摸黑躺床上，没多久就被胡晓慧踢下了床。现在没睡一起了，段艺璇也没怎么通宵去玩这些了。

苏杉杉说要让段艺璇尝尝她最近在这里观摩来的手艺。

苏杉杉生疏地摇着调酒壶，可乐、雪碧、橙汁、椰汁...全按她的喜好来，苏杉杉的手法眼花缭乱，中途调酒壶还咣当一声从苏杉杉手中滑脱掉在桌上。段艺璇在一边看得目瞪口呆。我是在调酒来着。想了想苏杉杉还是嫌弃地在她的杰作里加了些啤酒进去。当然还有趁段艺璇抖个烟灰的功夫把白色的药粉加进去。混夜场的身上总要带着那么点看家的东西。

"你叫冯小北啊。"

段艺璇看了眼酒水单旁的值班表。苏杉杉愣了愣神。此时躺在床上呼呼大睡的冯思佳打了个喷嚏，给自己掖掖被子又回到睡梦中继续数着钞票去了。

"那段哥你叫什么啊？"

苏杉杉把调好的饮品推到了段艺璇面前。段艺璇换了个味道的香烟，柚子味的。出来混怎么能用自己的名字，当然要用好姐妹的了。

"段艺璇。"

段艺璇把烟蒂扔在地上用脚踩了下。面前的这杯饮料光是颜色就透露着古怪，抱着怀疑的心态段艺璇饮下了第一口。

"说起来你怎么转行了不当贼了？"

"找了个兼职而已，我们外出务工人员不身兼多职怎么活得下去。"

段艺璇扯下了头绳，微微烫卷的长发披散了下来，苏杉杉一直在偷摸观察着她。紧身短款的里衣外搭一件小外套。段艺璇熟练地坐在吧台前吞云吐雾，神情放松带着些玩世不恭的慵懒。一想到接下来要做的事，苏杉杉的喉结不由得蠕动了一下。

段艺璇蹙了蹙眉，喝起来的味道和它看起来一样古怪。

"好喝吗？"

苏杉杉凑了上来。人近在眼前，段艺璇却有点看不清楚她的模样了。轻松拿开段艺璇手上的酒杯，苏杉杉把段艺璇的手绕过了颈后搭在了她的肩上，段艺璇浑身轻飘飘的使不上一点力，眼皮也不断垂下来。

"你喝多了，我送你去睡觉吧。"

关下酒吧大堂的灯光，苏杉杉把段艺璇背上了阁楼。让你亲我，她苏杉杉今天就要讨回来。

昏过去的段艺璇被她丢到了阁楼的床上，要是给她心爱的那个小妹妹知道了会怎样呢。苏杉杉身上的吊带裙脱落了下来。

苏杉杉一路跟在了那个女孩身后。苏杉杉也不知道为什么她就是那么笃定那个包子就是那个女人拿走的那一个。还有就是她工作都还没找着怎么好像闲得没事干似的。

走着走着，突然段艺璇骑着电瓶车从她身边经过，苏杉杉惊喜之余又不禁好奇起这两者之间的关系。

段艺璇买菜回来的路上碰见了放学回家的胡晓慧。胡晓慧转过头，看到了喊着她名字的段艺璇，明明很欢喜却要装出一副爱搭不理的样子。

"胡晓慧你要坐我车吗？"

"坐什么坐，都快到家了。"

"噢那我走了。"

说着段艺璇扬长而去。

"喂段艺璇！"

你就不会多问几次啊。胡晓慧气得在原地跳脚。

"又怎么了不是说不坐吗？"

段艺璇调了个头又开回来了。

"我什么时候说不坐了，我要坐。"

胡晓慧侧着身子跳上了段艺璇的车。苏杉杉看到了段艺璇嘴角泛起的淡淡笑意。

胡晓慧圈紧了段艺璇的腰。小电瓶再次发动，一溜烟就消失在了苏杉杉的视野范围内。那个女人一定很喜欢她吧。苏杉杉心里没由来的不是滋味，也怎么会有人喜欢那个女人。

苏杉杉走到了路旁的公交站点，看了看公交路牌，她接下来要去...

她好像忘记了什么...

苏杉杉看向了刚才小电瓶离去的方向。苏杉杉你不是来看人谈恋爱的啊。苏杉杉内心的小人把她摇了一万遍。

撒腿狂奔了一路，还是给她追上了小电瓶最后的背影，苏杉杉的复仇之路目前进展顺利。

但当她走到段艺璇的车前准备要戳爆她轮胎的时候，苏杉杉看到了段艺璇车后座上夹着个折成纸飞机样子的纸张，上面歪歪扭扭的写着大大的招聘两个字。正愁着找工作的苏杉杉把单子拿下了，是一家酒吧的招聘广告。

段艺璇做了一个绯色的梦。她梦见胡晓慧追到酒吧来了。胡晓慧霸道地坐在段艺璇的腿上抢着要抽她手上的烟，段艺璇的手腕被死死抓住了，烟进了胡晓慧嘴里，只抽了一口，胡晓慧就被呛得咳嗽不止。段艺璇温柔地抚摸着胡晓慧的后背，等她不咳了，段艺璇轻轻扭住了胡晓慧的下巴，将她的脸转过来正对着自己。段艺璇吸了口香烟，烟雾还没吞下去就从口中吐了出来，一团团烟圈喷洒在胡晓慧的脸上。烟草香被胡晓慧吸进了鼻腔，这一次她并未感到不适。胡晓慧赶紧吵着让段艺璇再这样吹给她。

两人陶醉在上瘾的烟草香味中一步步沉沦。在最后一口烟要吐出的时候胡晓慧吻住了段艺璇的嘴唇，搭在段艺璇腰间的手也不老实起来。胡晓慧的手溜进了段艺璇的内衬里，揉捏起她胸前的柔软，段艺璇禁不住呜咽起来，无处安放的双手抱紧了胡晓慧，还未掐灭的烟头掉在了地上。段艺璇根本拒绝不了这样的胡晓慧。胡晓慧吻到快喘不过来气了才肯停下来，通红着脸靠在了段艺璇的肩颈，慢慢呼吸着。胡晓慧的手也慢慢从她结实的腹部滑下，徘徊在了她牛仔裤的拉链上...

翌日清晨，段艺璇撩开被子，看到了赤身裸体的自己和趴在自己胸前的重物。镇定了一秒后，段艺璇大叫了出来。

段艺璇一时兴起点起的一把火把自己给烧了。苏杉杉好像...是有那么点喜欢上她了。

段艺璇哭丧着一张脸，苏杉杉勾着她的脖子一脸坏笑。

"昨天晚上舒服吗？我也没什么经验，不舒服我们再来一次吧要不你教教我？"

段艺璇心里骂了这个人面兽心的冯小北一万句。没想到居然被她反咬了一口，她就不该留下来的。

就在冯思佳大后年的方便面调料包也要失踪的时候，爬下床不知道在捣鼓什么的苏杉杉给她递来了一张纸条。

苏杉杉给段艺璇写了个地址和她在酒吧上班的工作时间，叫她多来找她玩，哪里都可以。段艺璇还没反应过来手就已经接过了这张颇有暗示意味纸条。

路过街边的橱窗，段艺璇看到了自己满是吻痕的脖子，冯小北是狗吧。难怪段艺璇临走前她笑得那么开心。段艺璇必须要赶在胡晓慧睡醒前回去处理掉这些痕迹，绝对不能让她知道自己彻夜未归混夜场去了。求生欲强烈的段艺璇加了最大的油门，小电瓶一往无前。

今天是休息日胡晓慧应该不会起那么早吧。一推开门，段艺璇就和睡眼惺忪的胡晓慧正面对上了。脖子上暧昧的红印格外显眼，泡过吧的气息浓烈，胡晓慧脑内响起了一级红色预警。一秒后，段艺璇连滚带爬被胡晓慧撵出了家门。

冯思佳大热天包着棉被，她最近老打喷嚏，苏杉杉说小感冒而已捂一捂就没事了。她这小感冒也太严重了吧，这样想着她又打了一个喷嚏。

冯思佳就觉得苏杉杉最近一定是谈恋爱了，果然今天苏杉杉在外面勾搭的野男人上门来了。冯思佳脸上盖着块毛巾躺在阳台上，听着一玻璃门之隔的卧室内不堪入耳的放荡之声沉默了。

苏杉杉你要办事倒是给我来副耳塞啊。早有预料，冯思佳才不躲她们床底，这是她们家徒四壁的小房子里唯二能容纳冯思佳的地方。冯思佳当即立断冲向了阳台。但是她忽略了她一直嫌弃的房子本身，隔音哪哪都一样。

这女人也太持久了吧，苏杉杉可真会挑。冯思佳躺都躺麻了就翻了个身。

对面出来晒衣服的老太太惊讶地看到那边的阳台上居然躺着个活人。问了路过的儿子，说八成是在晒日光浴，现在的年轻人她是真的搞不懂了，弄个椅子坐大门口不比一个人躺地上强啊，还能和其他大爷大妈组团唠唠嗑。

苏杉杉和冯思佳要走了。不出意外这是段艺璇第一次登门造访也是最后一次了。苏杉杉恳求地看着段艺璇，段艺璇也不好意思回绝了。

阳台的窗帘异常地晃动起来，苏杉杉背靠着玻璃门气喘吁吁地抓紧了帘布。冯思佳把脸上的毛巾拿下用来卷成一团堵起了耳朵。都滚到床下来了，冯思佳真怕这玻璃会被日碎掉。

冯思佳包着纱布的左手移动的时候，老太太惊奇地发现她从宽松的袖子下伸出的左手上有根断指。

苏杉杉趴在了段艺璇耳边告诉了她自己的名字，她热切地希望段艺璇能叫一叫她的名字。离别的时候就没有遗憾了。毕竟在做的时候冯小北冯小北的叫，苏杉杉也真的怕把冯思佳招进来。还有就是苏杉杉幼稚地想在段艺璇的记忆里留下专属于自己的痕迹。

段艺璇打比赛的时候胡晓慧都会尽量抽空来看，哪怕是在吵架期间。赛后的更衣室，段艺璇洗完澡，胡晓慧掀开她的背心在她身上细心找着一个个淤痕擦上了些活络筋骨的药。

这场赛事声势算这几年最大的一场了，赢了的大奖足足有一百万。

胡晓慧撕开了一包纸巾，段艺璇流鼻血了。

"不是说不来的吗？"

"别误会，我只是来看下你死了没。"

段艺璇心里暖洋洋的。刚才在台上的时候就看到胡晓慧了。胡晓慧还穿着学校的制服，一个人安静的站在角落，仰头看向擂台上的胜利者。她站在白色的灯光里右手被裁判高高举起，全场欢呼，但她也只是默默地看着她。目光相碰，胡晓慧急忙低下头去。

"包子你是在哪找到的。"

胡晓慧坐到了段艺璇身边，随手把沾了血的纸巾精准投掷到了纸篓里。

"公交车上。"

段艺璇不禁想起了公交车上的小贼。只留着小香蕉孤零零的一个怎么可以呢。这对挂件对她们来说很重要，就像她们一样缺一不可。胡晓慧的小腿晃了又晃，神情有些低落，话到了嘴边，她在犹豫着要怎么说出口。

"你可不可以不要再打下去了。"

胡晓慧小心翼翼地说着。

"你放心这是最后一次了。"

段艺璇搂过胡晓慧的身子让她靠在了自己肩上。

"都打过这么多场了不会有事的。"

段艺璇的手掐了掐胡晓慧肉嘟嘟的脸，苦着脸可不好看。段艺璇凑近了她的脸蛋，轻轻落下一吻。

段艺璇吧唧吧唧嘴，手指像是在捏什么东西一样动了几下。突然闹钟响起，一下就惊醒了做着美梦的段艺璇。

她要起床给胡晓慧做早饭了。段艺璇打了个大大的哈欠，迷迷糊糊眼睛还没睁开就走进了厨房打开了冰箱门，拿上两颗鸡蛋，起锅烧油。鸡蛋打入了锅里滋啦滋啦。今天的早餐是鸡蛋面，段艺璇做好了盛碗里放桌上准备叫胡晓慧吃饭的时候，她才发现胡晓慧已经有两三天不在家了。

比赛也已经过去了，段艺璇没有拿到第一，但是第二名也有不少钱的。胡晓慧放暑假了就被爸妈接去度假了。段艺璇提溜着满满一袋钱前无力地贴着门坐下，叫了几声都没听到回应，翻看了下手机短信收件箱里的未读消息才知道的。

胡晓慧放暑假那天也是她打决赛那天。

"...a little bit shy for you,  
a little bit loving you..."

苏杉杉按下了mp3的播放键。说不出名字的古风乐器和现代曲目交融碰撞出一种别样欢快温柔的曲风。这是胡晓慧最近最常听的一首歌了。

胡晓慧戴着耳机听歌的时候，嘴角不自觉泛起的笑意苏杉杉也在那日碰见的段艺璇身上看到过。

"...最靠近心的距离...跳进你的梦里...检视我是否..."

苏杉杉跟着缓缓哼唱出来。

"...就差一点点...闯入你的世界..."

mp3是从胡晓慧口袋里掉出来的。


	3. 下

胡晓慧就知道段艺璇在外面有女人了。 前天一个晚上没回来，一回来就给胡晓慧来个醍醐灌顶，脖子上醒目的红印仿佛就是故意印在那给胡晓慧看的，段艺璇被狗啃了吧。今天那个野女人竟然还明目张胆上门来了。

"小爷，喝几杯吧？"

段艺璇惊恐地看着苏杉杉把好几款度数极高的烈酒吨吨倒入了调酒壶内，连量杯都不带用的全凭苏杉杉手感。不是度数高的苏杉杉还不拿。上次还被段艺璇吐槽来着，这回调的没错是酒吧。

苏杉杉捂着鼻子把装得满满的酒杯推到了段艺璇面前。杯中的液体还是一样透露出一丝诡异。

"你这次没下药吧？"

"这次没有你就放心尝尝吧。"

段艺璇只是想来看看苏杉杉的，不知道为什么又喝起了苏杉杉调的酒。硬着头皮就喝了那么两口。

"bang"段艺璇一头砸吧台上了。

苏杉杉是没下药，只是这度数大了点。应该不关她的事吧？应该...  
苏杉杉费了老大的劲才把东倒西歪的段艺璇扶上了她的小电瓶。从她兜里搜出了车钥匙，苏杉杉骑上了车。段艺璇嘴里念叨着要回家，明天晓慧还要上学，她要回去煮早饭。表面上是这样说的，实际上醉酒比彻夜未归的严重程度轻多了。最起码她不会被胡晓慧撵出去。

本来只想把她丢在门口的，刚才还乖乖趴在自己背上呼噜呼噜睡着了的段艺璇硬是把自己拉了进去。

"嗨..."

苏杉杉赶紧用手捂住了段艺璇向自己要亲亲的嘴。

"能问一下她的房间在哪吗？"

胡晓慧淡定地给苏杉杉指了指方向。是个挺漂亮的姐姐，段艺璇哪里找的。胡晓慧回到了自己房间继续写起了作业。她一点也没吃醋，一点也没有。

"啊啊啊！我不管我不管我就要在上面！"

苏杉杉只是想帮段艺璇把脏衣服换下，然后再把她丢浴室里洗干净。段艺璇喝的那几口酒全吐了出来，吐到自己身上也算了，还精准无误地给苏杉杉的小裙子来上了一口。

"知道了知道了你先给我把衣服脱了。"

"啊啊啊！那你不是还要在上面我不要强奸了救命啊！"

...

段艺璇鬼叫什么呢，吵死了。胡晓慧把笔一扔。

一转头胡晓慧换上了睡衣抱着枕头出现在了段艺璇房门口。

"姐姐，打扰一下，我晚上一个人睡不着能睡你们这里吗？"

胡晓慧站在敞开的房门口，装作刚从床上爬起似的揉了揉眼睛。段艺璇正在被苏杉杉按在地上扒着衣服，姿势暧昧至极。胡晓慧更加坚定了今天晚上无论怎样也要死赖在这不走的决心。

自家养的猪放着家里的小白菜不拱，跑出去被别的白菜拱了不说，还要在她眼皮底下造白菜猪，胡晓慧这个家里的小白菜都快要泡成酸菜了，这谁受得了啊。

"可以，我先带她去洗个澡，你先去睡吧。"

现在的高中生这么早就睡了吗。

"不要你睡不要你睡。"

段艺璇躲在苏杉杉身后掐着嗓子发出仿佛鹦鹉说话的声音。

"段艺璇。"

胡晓慧脸上笑眯眯的，这三个字却是咬牙切齿从她牙缝里蹦出来的。还真是怕自己坏了她的好事，这么不给她面子。

"姐姐，你的裙子也脏了，段艺璇的衣服在那边衣柜里你随便拿，外面还有间浴室，段艺璇这边就我来吧，反正她现在也不让我去睡觉。"

胡晓慧说的慢条斯理，不慌不忙。苏杉杉甚至也忽略了话中浓浓的孩子气。

遮挡在眼前的人形保护盾不见了，取而代之的是一头凶神恶煞的小怪兽。

"脏死了你给我洗干净。"

段小璇被扔进了浴室。

"哭什么哭都多大人了。"

被凶到的段小璇坐在地上抹起了眼泪。

"啊啊小璇才不是大人..."

喝醉酒的段艺璇像是一下子降智了十岁。

"没说你是大人我问你多大了哎这不是重点..."

胡晓慧十分无奈。段艺璇一身成熟酷妹的打扮和她现在哭唧唧的模样反差强烈。

"你是要自己洗还是我帮你啊？"

"小璇才不要你这个坏女人帮我洗，你给我出去。"

"那我睡觉去了。"

段艺璇立马拽住了胡晓慧的裤腿。

"你又要怎样啊？不是不让我洗吗？"

胡晓慧回过头，段艺璇的脸红扑扑的，委屈巴巴撅起了嘴，居然没那么讨人厌了。

"小璇不要你睡。"

"那小璇为什么不要晓慧陪你睡啊？"

胡晓慧也学着段艺璇的语调耐心温柔了些，这样的段艺璇也是很少见了。

"因为晓慧嫌小璇臭，会被踢下去的。"

"那小璇乖乖洗香香不是就不会被踢下去了。"

段艺璇那次连澡也不洗就敢往她床上躺，不知道是真累着了还是当她睡死了。

"对哦。"

胡晓慧今天梳了双马尾，可好看了。段艺璇迫不及待想要快点到睡觉时间了。

"那我可以去睡..."

胡晓慧话还没说完，段艺璇就蹿过去把自己泡进了浴缸。

苏杉杉套着件白衬衫出来的时候，就看到段艺璇十分乖巧的坐在椅子上，胡晓慧拿着吹风机给她吹着头发。段艺璇头一歪险些睡着了，胡晓慧一敲，段艺璇赶紧坐直了身子。段小璇要听话才有觉睡。

关灯睡觉了，胡晓慧按照原计划躺在了苏杉杉和段艺璇中间。到了床上苏杉杉才意识到她怎么和自己的情敌睡在一起了，又是冯思佳独自抱着钱盒子做着幸福且单身狗的美梦的一天。

段艺璇抱着胡晓慧软乎乎的身子蹭了又蹭，又拿着自己的发尾闻了又闻。胡晓慧给她吹的头发，她洗香香了这次绝对不会滚床下了。

次日，段艺璇从地板上扶着床爬了起来。床上的苏杉杉和胡晓慧睡得很香。

胡晓慧这次真的不是有意的，只是她这睡姿坏了些。一个重物啪咚掉落在地，胡晓慧的身旁空了一大块，两人怀里的余温慢慢变凉了。

段艺璇的后脑重重摔在了擂台上，对手的一记勾拳让本就筋疲力尽的段艺璇倒地不起。擂台的灯光晃得她眼睛疼，一时头昏目眩，想要再次爬起已成徒劳。胜局已定，裁判宣布了最后的结果。

段艺璇艰难地爬起，踉踉跄跄走下了台。捂着疼痛欲裂的脑袋段艺璇早早来到了主办方所在的席位前，这次跑不了了吧。不远处赛场嘈杂的声音段艺璇听得耳朵里嗡嗡作响，一些记忆的片段从脑中一闪而过。

拎上钱袋子段艺璇有些茫然地看着手中的奖牌，这一刻她有点忘记了她是怎么来到这里的。

决赛放在了晚上，段艺璇也不急着赶到比赛场。苏杉杉今天就要走了，没有说明具体的原因。段艺璇本来还想请苏杉杉来看决赛的。比赛是看不了了，临走前总要告别一句吧。尽管苏杉杉说要她专心比赛以后电话联系，她不想搞得那么伤感。

段艺璇洗完澡从衣柜里拿衣服的时候发现苏杉杉还有件衣服落在她这了。看来必须得要去一趟了，不说诸如再见之类的话语就不算告别了吧。

段艺璇把衣服整理进一个小袋子里。晚上的车，这个点应该还没走吧。

"杉杉。"

段艺璇敲了敲门。楼道里静得出奇，门口堆积的杂物很多也很乱，勉强才能有个落脚的地方。

苏杉杉很快就来开门了。

"你怎么来了？你不是比赛吗？"

苏杉杉看起来很惊讶。

"你的衣服。"

段艺璇把袋子递给了苏杉杉。

"进来坐坐吧。"

看了看袋中的衣物，苏杉杉的神色一下子变得柔和了不少。

出租屋内的摆设和段艺璇第一次来的时候也没什么两样。苏杉杉的行李不多就一个背包和一个小行李箱。

电视的信号依旧不怎样，断断续续播放着最近的新闻。

"杉杉你一个人晚上走要小心点，你听说了吗隔壁市出现了一个连环杀手，现在还没破案。"

杀手的作案手段残忍，并且随机选择受害者，受害者之间除了同样的作案手法外找不到什么共通性，这就可怕了。

苏杉杉呆住了一秒。

"知道，我会早点出发的。"

段艺璇看上了苏杉杉手里逗弄的小皮卡丘，就伸手过去也想要玩一玩。

"皮卡皮卡"

苏杉杉尽可能还原出原版皮卡丘的声调，小皮卡丘挂件被她放在了段艺璇手上。

"可以给你玩但是你不能拿走。"

"你想知道为什么不能拿走吗？"

段艺璇摇摇头，完全专注于摆弄手中玩偶毛茸茸的尾巴。

"没用的，你不想知道我也会让你知道的。"

苏杉杉无情地收走了段艺璇手中的玩偶。

"这样你想玩它的时候就会记起我了。"

"哼无聊快把它给我。"

段艺璇手上空落落的，皮卡丘的手感可好了。

"你看你这不是想起我来了。"

在事情没被戳破之前，她还可以装作平常的样子同她玩闹，在离别时往她颌角下偷亲上一口。要知道被段艺璇知道以后她这辈子都不会想看见自己了吧。苏杉杉的吻很轻。手上拿回来的玩偶垂下来碰上了段艺璇的大腿。

心慌了一阵的段艺璇走下了楼，许久没有清洗的楼梯上积了好几层灰。走下某一级的时候段艺璇看到了一块暗红色的污渍，是油漆吧，并没有什么稀奇的，但是她没有发现在那周围散落着几根人类的毛发。一楼的楼梯下冯思佳屏住了呼吸，一直到那个脚步声走远。冯思佳怀中抱着一个身穿校服的女孩，女孩头上流下的血液滴在了她的手背上。书包旁挂着的小包子和小香蕉在地上粘了一身的灰。

胡晓慧不在的这些天，连电话都没有打一个过来。段艺璇觉得有些反常了，打给胡晓慧也是关机状态，于是便打给了胡晓慧的父母询问了下。

"...没什么，晓慧最近都很乖。"

电话被段艺璇匆匆挂断，她的脸色顿时变得苍白。一提起胡晓慧，阿姨除了担心她又给自己惹了什么事外就也没有别的事情了。他们也根本不知道胡晓慧放暑假了。胡晓慧没有被接去度假。

新闻上报道的连环杀手案有了很大的突破，凶手已经锁定，再进一步调查时警方发现嫌犯早就逃窜到了隔壁市，也就是这。段艺璇很难不往那方面想。

本该去报警的段艺璇鬼使神差下再次来到了那片老旧的居民区。她也不知道为什么她会来到这里，走上楼梯，段艺璇霎时间想起了那块油漆印，这里的装修没有用到红色的油漆，这里也很久没有翻修过了。

她整个人坐在了那截阶梯上，手指用力擦了擦那块暗红。薄薄的一层灰尘覆盖上了指尖，浑浑噩噩的段艺璇就这么把手指放入了嘴里。没错是血的味道。再仔细看看还可以看到沿着楼梯下来有很细小的一滴一滴的红点。那都是血，至于是谁的...

段艺璇顺着血迹走到了一楼的楼梯下面，那里有足够的空间，足以容纳两个人。段艺璇瘫软在了小一小滩干涸的血液前，手颤抖着捡起了掉在小角落里的小包子。

那天下楼的时候...

"诶，怎么今天又换了一个人。"

"什么今天又换了一个人，这屋里就住一个今天才搬走，这是人朋友吧。"

对面楼的老太太过来约房东太太一起打麻将三缺一就差她一个了。

"那个小姑娘是不是手指头还缺了一截，怪可怜的。"

"我看那个小姑娘健健康康活蹦乱跳的哪里有缺了你年纪大了看花了眼吧。"

现在看来不是老太太看花了眼，而是在那间屋子里还有另一个人。

段艺璇借口苏杉杉有东西落下托她来拿，向房东太太拿了钥匙。

"天一热这电路就容易出故障，昨天那间屋里的灯还闪了一下，把我吓得够呛。"

老太太在树荫底下摇着大蒲扇，年轻人身子壮就是好啊没几下就跑没影了，不知道拿什么东西那么急啊。

出租屋有人回来过，段艺璇蹲下来翻了翻垃圾桶。

段艺璇的身后倒影出了一个狭长的影子，楼道里的脚步声无声无息。

冯思佳站在了出租屋门口，握紧了手中的刀柄。

锐利的刀尖向段艺璇颈后刺去。在快要切割到皮肉之时，段艺璇一转身抓住了冯思佳的手腕。两人缠斗在了地上。

段艺璇抓着冯思佳的左手腕，她左手的食指缺了半段。

"你是谁？你把胡晓慧藏哪了？你快说啊你！"

冯思佳手上的刀被段艺璇打到一边，一瞬间她好像听到了她手腕碎裂的声音。冯思佳没有松开她牵制住段艺璇的右手，也没有回答。

"苏杉杉！"

冯思佳都快要疼晕过去了，苏杉杉咬牙把手中的铁管砸向了段艺璇。

睁开眼睛，段艺璇倒在了苏杉杉面前，她的头流了很多的血。

"冯思佳我不要她死..."

苏杉杉抱着段艺璇血流不止的脑袋痛哭流涕。当她们最宝贝的钱盒子里出现了一张写着电话号码的纸条时，冯思佳就觉得这个女人没救了。段艺璇不死她们就要死了。

考完试胡晓慧很早就放学了，胡晓慧搭乘上了一辆公交车。晚上就是决赛了，胡晓慧乘坐的这路车开往的却不是比赛场地的方向。比赛没那么快开始，她现在还有别的事情要做。

胡晓慧手上拿着一张皱巴巴纸条，上面写着一串地址还有几个表示时间的数字。胡晓慧早上帮段艺璇收衣服的时候捡到的。直觉告诉她这肯定就是那个女人的住址了。住址都给了，段艺璇没少上门吧，指不定背着她和那个女人搞了多少次。

胡晓慧要亲自去问问她，她和段艺璇到底是怎么一回事。要是正经的在交往，胡晓慧也好死了心。胡晓慧能想到上门逼宫这个做法，全靠上次给她支烂招的同学。胡晓慧的同学打包票说这次一定靠谱，对付这种原配，呸，小三特管用。不知道从哪看来的，不要跟她说是看八百遍回家的诱惑看出的经验。

表白还是得要看她，胡晓慧的耳朵自动过滤了同学帮助自己在暑假拿下监护人的一大堆奇奇怪怪的方案。只要说出我喜欢你就可以了，这一次胡晓慧鼓足了勇气打算在放假就把段艺璇拿下。但当她真正要去的时候，胡晓慧头靠着车窗心神不宁了起来。

段艺璇你什么时候找女人不好，为什么非要在我准备表白的时候找。她也怕自己撞上的是一个原配。

下了车，胡晓慧还是来到了纸条上的地址。门没关，胡晓慧站在门口，神情有些呆滞住了。

一个她从未见过的女人坐在了一个透明密封的玻璃容器面前。容器内飘浮着泡到肿胀发白的断指。女人的一根手指断了半根，她用那根手指紧贴着玻璃器皿，像是能摸到里面的那根断指一般。这是冯思佳从苏杉杉沉甸甸的包里翻出来的，手指被苏杉杉完整保存在了从她的医学实验室拿的福尔马林液体里。

电视机里还在播放着最近的一起凶残的杀人案。

被发现了。胡晓慧和那根断指的主人对视上了。女人惊慌地拿起玻璃器皿追赶起匆匆逃走的胡晓慧，在楼梯上胡晓慧被她用容器击昏了过去。

隔壁市发生了凶杀案，连环杀手还没找到，消息一出，这里也警备了起来。居委会大妈上门来查验户口把她们吓得魂都没了，苏杉杉用了个身份证被偷正在补办的理由搪塞了过去。居委会大妈也刚好被她的牌友拉着去打牌就也没想那么多。这个老太太来得也太及时了，还夸了句苏杉杉长得俊俏。

冯思佳和苏杉杉都变得敏感了不少，这个关头上千万不能出任何的差错。在这座连带被一起连环杀人案的阴云笼罩的城市里，没有人会注意到在离这里几百公里外的一座小城，警方发布了一个悬赏提供某件案子的线索的文件，苏杉杉和冯思佳的一些信息被悄然公布在了当地的小报上。时刻关注小城新闻版块的两人早早想好了对策。

冯思佳和苏杉杉要离开这里跑到一个更偏远的地方，乡下是她们最为便捷的首选。她们清楚那张报纸一发出，关于她们的信息会越来越多，事情也会瞒不住的，早些避避风头，等过去了她们才能重见天日。趁现在这种人心惶惶的局势逃跑对她们来说是一个最佳的抉择。包辆车哪怕光明正大的说是怕那个连环杀手，去乡下老家避避，司机也会觉得再正常不过了。

"冯思佳。"

退租回来的苏杉杉惊慌失措，忍住发出尖叫的嗓音显得扭曲。

在帮冯思佳把风的时候，苏杉杉好巧不巧看见了赶来还衣服的段艺璇。就先叫冯思佳带着胡晓慧躲楼梯下了。她们的计划被打乱了。

这天晚上她们没有走，一直等到了半夜。苏杉杉和冯思佳趁着夜色把胡晓慧丢到了荒郊野外的一所废弃厂房里。

她们窝在了这间本该搬空的出租屋里一夜，但第二天当她们要走的时候，隔壁市的那个连环杀手逃窜到本市区的消息不胫而走，她们跑不了了，城区的各个出口一大早就设下了关卡。

幸好这间出租屋短时间内也不会有人来租，没有人会想到这间屋子的上一任租户还会偷偷回来的吧。苏杉杉丢过一次钥匙，她找房东太太另磨了两把，她交房的时候只交了一把。

冯思佳和苏杉杉为了段艺璇在路边吵了一架。冯思佳实在是拿这个恋爱中的女人没辙了，就把钱盒子塞她怀里让她去吃个散伙饭，两个人一拍两散就得了。要好好活下去啊。苏杉杉会的东西比她多，冯思佳以后在牢里不用把她唯一的希望全放在用勺子挖出的小槽上，她还可以指望着苏杉杉来救她越狱出去。

赶跑苏杉杉后，冯思佳拨通了电话。她并没发现苏杉杉眼中异样的迟疑。

苏杉杉过生日，她的继父在郊外的别墅为她张罗起了一场盛宴，要她多请些朋友来一起过。苏杉杉没什么朋友，就拉上了刚被恨铁不成钢的父母赶出家门断绝关系流浪街头的冯思佳。悲催的冯小北还没为她在危难时刻有个暖心的朋友能仗义相助而感激涕零就摊上事了。

接到邀约赶到时，冯思佳目睹了苏杉杉的继父要对她行不轨。冯思佳冲上去把餐刀刺进了继父厚实的肩膀。继父酒喝多了，一下就被激怒了，矛头一转，冯思佳被他拿刀捅的半死，争执中她的手指头还被变态继父咬下半截。苏杉杉拿花瓶砸他的时候，花瓶碎了一地，继父踩着一滑，他肥大的身躯就摔在了冯思佳随手拿的筷子上。他的胸口被刺穿了，冯思佳也吓昏过去了。

这个时候苏杉杉的继父其实还有微弱的呼吸。苏杉杉探了探他的鼻息，又从餐桌上拿下一块毛巾捂住了他的口鼻。

段艺璇躺在了病房，她昏迷了好几天了。守在床边的父母看到自己醒了喜极而泣。

打她的坏人已经被关进牢里去了，据说还是个其它地方的逃犯。目击者其实还看到现场有两个人，后来不知道怎么的只有一个人去自首了。救护车也是她给叫的，抢救及时，她没死只是失去了很大一部分的记忆。父母也避免提及自己的过往，不知道医生跟他们说了什么。

段艺璇被允许外出走动的某一天下午过后，她每天都会来到同一个地方。医院后面的一个小树林，借口散步绕到这里并不难。

"晓慧。"

胡晓慧会在一棵大槐树下等她，给她带上一包烟或者一瓶酒。总是看着段艺璇抽，明明很讨厌这些东西的胡晓慧也跟着学了起来。

她们会聊聊天，牵牵手，乃至于更多不可描述的事情。奇怪的是段艺璇每次叫她名字的时候胡晓慧总是习惯的沉默一下。

一周后的某天，胡晓慧告诉段艺璇她要走了。

"皮卡皮卡"

小皮卡丘玩偶被她笑着塞进了段艺璇的手心。给你了，以后就不用再记得她了。

晚上，段艺璇还接到一个电话。起初电话那头一言不发，不久后传来了哽咽的抽泣声。

"...段艺璇。"

"我叫苏杉杉..."

电话很快就被挂掉了。那天之后苏杉杉就再也没有出现在那棵槐树下了。苏杉杉纵容了段艺璇喊着错位的名字，这样就能和她多说说话了。苏杉杉不知道该怎么面对段艺璇，认错了人她就能厚着脸皮继续和她在一起久一点了。苏杉杉其实又贪心又狡猾。

但是她也终于忍受不了被当做另外一个人被爱着，傻傻想不起来她是谁的段艺璇在她看起来又可怜又可恶。她更情愿段艺璇能够把她忘得彻彻底底，或者想起来把她揍一顿两不相欠。

苏杉杉和冯思佳蹲进了同一所监狱，苏杉杉被知道真相的冯思佳暴打了一顿。在得知苏杉杉把钱偷偷存银行了，冯思佳才肯和她说话。

杉杉是吗。那她的胡晓慧去哪里了。段艺璇坐在长椅上，小皮卡丘被她挂在了手腕的皮筋上。她手里把玩着找不到主人的小包子。段艺璇并没有怪罪苏杉杉瞒了她这么久，一开始就是她认错人了。苏杉杉也从来没有答应过她一声叫错的名字，想物归原主的包子她自然也没有收下。

她认错人了还把她想对胡晓慧做的事说的话都来了一遍，段艺璇想想就觉得羞愧到无地自容。胡晓慧是她从少年时代开始就一直恋慕的女孩，但是她记不得她长什么样了。

风把帘布吹出了窗外，走廊飘着白色的窗帘，段艺璇扭头看了看。护士搀扶着病患穿行在其间。

风停了，帘布靠在了外墙上。段艺璇一回过头，目光就被一个小香蕉挂件吸引住了。一个刚转院的女孩从段艺璇身边经过，她同样是脑部受损，被人在郊外捡到送去医院，昏迷了很久很久，记不得事了。

段艺璇马上起身走到了她身前，两人互相看了看对方。

"不要再弄丢了。"

段艺璇拉起女孩的手，把小包子的环链进了她戴着另一个环链的手指，两两相碰，小香蕉和小包子再次靠在了一起。

放学准备收拾东西回家的胡晓慧惊喜地发现她的小包子回来了。段艺璇什么时候拿回来的。公交车上，胡晓慧在脑海里想象着段艺璇为了找到挂件四处奔走的模样，内心"再也不想理段艺璇"的屏障有了松动。

"...don't don't know why...please please...can can you be mine..."

耳机里播放着甜甜的音乐，胡晓慧的告白又提上了日程，在日历的某个日期上打了红圈，尽管在它的前面已经划上了许多没说出口的黑叉叉。

不过这一次她一定会说出口的。在另一辆公交车上，不同的时间段，胡晓慧站在了同一个位置上。哪怕那个女人就是段艺璇的女朋友，胡晓慧也一定会告白的。说不定哪天就分手了，不安好心的胡晓慧无比期盼着这一刻。

还有就是再不说段艺璇要是赢了钱就更看不上她了，最终还是拳击赛的大奖打了胡晓慧一拳。段艺璇左拥右抱抽着雪茄泡夜店，而无人照料的胡晓慧则一个人在家里吃着昨天的剩饭，问就她家的厨子飞了。胡晓慧想想就觉得难熬。

脑回路七弯八拐也不知道怎么被胡晓慧绕了回来。可惜等胡晓慧想明白了，车已经到站了。

现在想起来她们那时候真的很让人捉急。胡晓慧牵着段艺璇的手从清晨热闹的市集采购回来。回家的路上，胡晓慧想起了她两口吃掉段艺璇奖牌的那夜，街灯下她们牵到中途又松开的手。现在算是走完那一条路了吧。


End file.
